


48 Hours

by MusicalMelody001



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: BB is a Good Friend, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Different Series Reference, F/M, Facepalm Moments, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Partying, Raven acting childish, Underage Drinking, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMelody001/pseuds/MusicalMelody001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is mysteriously drugged with an unknown substance. The good news is, it should wear off in about 48 hours. The bad news is, until then it's up to Beast Boy to watch her. Who knows how Raven will act while influenced? There's only one way to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago, one of my very first stories, and I just now got to transferring it over, so the earlier chapters are going to be a lot rougher than the newer ones, due to learning about writing as I go over the years. I still work on the newer chapters, seeing as it isn't finished yet, so I'm slowly working toward finishing it as I explore fanfiction and all its wonders. However, I would like to point out that by posting this work I do not in any way encourage or condone drinking, underage or otherwise, nor trespassing, or drugs of any kind.

The Teen Titans were back at the abandoned warehouse, the one that had hosted a giant party when Blackfire was in town. Only this time, there were no squid-looking robots, no alien police, and no Blackfire... they hoped. However, there was another party. Raven had no idea why they were even there. Beast Boy had found out about the party via some girls at the pizza place, and then teamed up with Cy begging the rest of the team to go. Robin and Starfire agreed, and Raven just.... followed, she guessed. There was nothing else to do.

Somehow someone had figured out how to get electricity working here, even though the building was supposed to have been empty for years. It certainly wasn’t empty now. The room was crowded with who knew how many teenagers. Someone - maybe the same person? - had also hooked up strobe lights, as well as some spotlights, and maybe a couple black lights too. Flashes of color threatened to confuse and disorient anyone who kept their eyes open for any amount of time. That wasn't the only thing, though. The music was really loud, the kind with heavy beats that you could feel vibrating through you from across the room. And this room was huge. Raven turned her head at the sound of some really annoying high-pitched giggling. _Or maybe it’s not big enough._ Beast Boy was ten feet away talking to a group of girls that looked like they had a combined IQ of three. The amount of clothing they were wearing practically made Starfire look like a nun.

Suddenly a strange guy walked right up to Raven, breaking her out of her trance. He was holding two red Solo cups. He had brown hair and wore a grey hoodie, or at least she thought so. The colored lights kind of made it hard to tell. Maybe-Grey-Hoodie guy gestured to her with one of the cups. “Hey, want a drink?” he said.

Although Raven didn’t do parties, she knew enough. The cup was most likely not fruit juice, and was probably laced with alcohol, drugs, bacteria or herpes. Maybe more than one. She cast a glance back at Beast Boy. There was a blond snuggled up to his side, and a brunette clone hanging off his arm. Beast Boy said something - she couldn’t hear what - and all the girls gave identical high-pitched giggles.

Raven had no idea why that sight bothered her so much. Cyborg was a little further away, dancing his heart out with three girls, just like he had for the past five minutes. So why did it matter that Beast Boy was surrounded by a small horde of girls that could only be described as groupies? Why did she care what Beast Boy did in his spare time? Either way, like it or not, she was left with a weird feeling in her stomach, watching the group with the fascination of a train wreck. The type where you can't stand to watch, yet can't make yourself look away.

The group of girls gave off another wave of ear-piercing giggles, and Raven turned around. "Sure,” she said, grabbing the cup on the right and downing it in one gulp. The night couldn’t get much worse, right?

* * *

It was later, although Raven wasn’t sure how _much_ later. In fact, she wasn’t sure about a lot of things at the moment. She knew she was sitting down. What exactly she was sitting _on,_ however, was still a mystery. She didn’t know where she was, but it was dark aside from the multicolored lights that occasionally streaked the air. A guy sat down next to her. She couldn’t remember his name, but he was friendly and kept giving her drinks. _Drinks...._ Realizing she was thirsty, Raven took the cup the man handed her, and drank some more. She forgot how many she had drunk. _Four? Five? Seven?_ It was all a blur. Literally... a while back she had stopped seeing straight, and for the last little bit everything was fuzzy. Raven felt dizzy, and suddenly her cup fell from her hands, shattering on the ground. It vaguely even registered that this cup was glass, not plastic like the other ones.

Raven stood up, or tried to, and fell to the ground. Good, that was her goal anyway. The world was wavy, tipping back and forth. She reached her hand out, trying to pick up the glass. Suddenly there was a sharp twinge in her hand. Bringing it closer to her face, Raven saw blood on a couple of fingers. For some reason, she found this hilarious. Raven sat there for a few minutes, amidst the weaving colors, laughing as grey and red swirled around in her vision.

After a while, or what seemed like a while, there were new colors. Raven looked up at the new swirl of purple, black, and green. Giggling, she raised her hand to greet the new friend, but ended up tipping over instead. At least she found out which direction was down. _Thank you, gravity._ She thought - and maybe said out loud. She wasn’t sure. The swirl said something, but the words didn’t register. After a few seconds, the swirl came closer - _such pretty colors_ \- and gravity changed again. She was suddenly going up in the air. Amazed with this flying phenomena, Raven started giggling again. However, a few seconds later the swirl was gone. So were all the other colors, in fact. The world had gone dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy glanced around. He realized it had been a while since he had seen Raven. These girls were nice, but none of them had hit him or called him stupid. In fact, they just stood there with blank looks on their faces, laughing at everything he said - even if it was that he had to go to the bathroom. There was a brunette to his left trying to squeeze the life out of his arm, and the blond was starting to make his ribs hurt; hugging his chest really tight and getting her hair in his mouth. Eventually he had gotten away from them, although he had no idea how, seeing as he had stopped counting the different tries after ten. 

He looked around for Raven. Beast Boy knew she didn’t really like parties, so maybe they could go get a pizza or something. He ended up searching for a while; this place was huge! And odds were that every step he took in one direction, she could be taking a step in the opposite one across the room. Soon, Beats Boy heard some strange laughing... like someone was drunk or trying really hard not to cry. Turning around, he saw Raven. 

The first thing that he noticed was that she wasn’t wearing her cape - it was a few feet away on the ground. The next thing was that she was on the sitting on the floor, smiling. She just sat there - hugging her knees - looking at her hand and laughing.

“Raven?” Beast Boy asked, not completely sure that he wasn’t seeing things. She giggled some more and looked up at him. Her eyes were glazed, she looked totally out of it. She rose her hand and waved at him.  _ Is that blood?  _ That act must have unbalanced her, because she fell sideways to the ground.

Raven laughed louder, and practically shrieked the words “Thank You, Gravity!”

Beast Boy inched closer. “Raven? Are you okay?” When met with no response, he stepped closer and picked her up.

“Such pretty colors....” she slurred, starting into another fit of giggles.  _ Yup, something is definitely wrong _ . He picked up her cape - kind of a feat with a teenage half-demon taking up your arms - and started walking to the exit. Beast Boy wondered what had happened since he had last seen her. What did she do? Didn’t she know not to drink anything at these parties? It was a mystery. He had practically dragged her to this party, and now he was literally carrying her out.

Finally outside, the cool night air was a nice change from the hot humid dance floor. Raven was quiet - she had stopped laughing - and was almost silently murmuring some sort of gibberish. Beast Boy put her cape on the ground, gently placing Raven on top. Pulling out his communicator, he called the rest of the team. “Hey, guys? I think it’s time to go.”

His request was quickly responded by Starfire. “Friend Beast Boy, you are not having ‘the fun’?” Beast Boy looked at Raven, she had curled up in a ball on the ground.

“No, it’s not that. I just really think we should leave now.” 

Robin was next to reply. “Alright, if you're sure. We’ll meet out front and drive home in the T-Car, got that Cyborg?”

“Yeah,” came Cyborg’s voice. Putting away the communicator, Beast boy knelt down next to Raven.

“Hey, Raven, are you awake?”

“Mmm-Hmm,” her form nodded, sounding like a tired child. Beast Boy started to lift her up again, wrapping her in her cloak so she wouldn’t get cold.

“Do you know where you are?” She shook her head, putting her arms around BB’s neck for support and snuggling into his chest.

Beast Boy decided to ask another question, trying to get as much information out of her as possible. “ Do you know who I am?” She just shrugged. Beast Boy sighed. He wish she would give him a complete answer. 

“Yo, BB! What’s goin’ on?” Beast boy looked up to see Cyborg followed by the rest of the team.

“Um...” He started thinking of excuses. “Raven’s just... really tired.”

Raven moaned. “Too tired to fly home.” He added. He hoped nothing was seriously wrong. The others silently accepted his flimsy answer - or were silently skeptical but decided not to push. In the car Beast Boy continued to hold Raven in his lap, cradling her like a small child. If anyone noticed, nobody said anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this story, in this chapter namely assuming that Raven will be fine and leaving her be for the night, are purely for story purposes and should not be emulated. Unknown substances are dangerous and are very serious. One should not be left alone after consuming something of an unknown origin. Although in the story the titans go to wild (and most likely illegal, - Abandoned warehouse or no, it's still private property. They most likely have no permission to be there.) parties, drink, and (albeit unwittingly) take drugs, I'm not promoting that. Such things, despite being illegal, are also quite harmful to yourself and others.

Halfway home, Beast Boy remembered the cut on Raven's hand. He had first been distracted with getting her out of there, and then just... her. Beast Boy held Raven's hand to her cloak. Maybe it would wipe off the blood. He was putting pressure on it, and if nothing else, maybe the others wouldn't notice. By the time they got to the tower, Raven was asleep. Or, at least Beast Boy _thought_ she was asleep. She was quiet, and her breathing was steady. Hopefully he could get her inside and upstairs without anybody getting suspicious. Beast Boy had no idea why he was doing this. The logical thing would be to ask the others for help, see if anything was wrong. But, no, he kept on carrying her up the stairs.

Beast Boy brought Raven into the Ops room. He had taken her most of the way up the building, and wanted to take a breather before taking her the rest of the way to her room. BB placed Raven on the couch, where she proceeded to fall over on her side, now laying down.  A minute or so later, Raven started to wake up. She started moaning, and her head lifted up, her eyes opening slightly. Right about then, Robin walked in, holding an unopened can of soda. Taking one look at the paler than normal Raven, he came closer.

"Hey Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked, his face giving off a concerned look, despite the mask. Raven was quiet for a second, before her eyes widened like saucers.

"My tummy feels funny..." she said in an uncharacteristic voice. Suddenly, what was more than likely Raven's dinner came up, spattering all over the boy wonder, who had unfortunately stood right in front of the poor girl. _Yeah,_ Beast Boy thought sarcastically, _everything's just fine._

* * *

Ten minutes later, Beast Boy was carrying Raven to the medical bay. Robin, after changing into a new uniform, had told him to have Cyborg look at her. To make sure she was okay, and see if there was anything strange in her system. Raven was still awake, but she had been quiet since the incident in the Ops room.

Beast Boy put Raven down on the bed, not quite sure she was ready to try standing up. Cyborg was a few feet away, moving around some medical equipment. He looked up as they entered the room. "Hey, Raven. Feeling better?" Raven shrugged, once again slumping over as if she didn't have the energy to sit upright. Cyborg took that opportunity to scan her vitals.

The next few minutes were quiet, as Cy did various tests to make sure she was fine. "Well, huh."

Beast Boy ears perked up. "What 'huh'?" He had been sitting in a chair, starting to think about getting a videogame if these tests took any longer. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy' acknowledging the question, before turning back to the screen.

”I'm picking up something strange in her blood. Everything else so far has been fine, this has to be it. There are traces of alcohol and... something else. Did she drink anything at the party?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I dunno, she was like this when I found her." He gestured to  girl a few feet away, staring at the ceiling in a dazed wonder.

Beast Boy walked over to the bed, paying close attention to its occupant. "Hey Rae, can you hear me?"

Raven turned her head towards the changeling and started giggling. "Hi again!" She said, her volume obliviously louder than everything else's.

Beast Boy waved away her overly joyous greeting, trying instead to get to the point. "Yeah, you too. Do you remember what happened at the party?"

Raven furrowed her brow, a sign that she was thinking hard in her intoxicated state. "Which party?" She asked, her voice only slurring a minimal amount.

"The party tonight, at the abandoned warehouse." Beast Boy answered.

Raven shook her head loosely, with a frown on her face. “I don’ wanna go.” Her response was followed by a small high-pitched yawn, before Raven closed her tired eyes.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other. “Go ahead and take her to her room,” Cyborg said, turning off the equipment. “She’s probably just drunk, it should wear off eventually.” The half-robot then bid them goodnight, going off to recharge until the morning.

Beast Boy then, assuming she was asleep, started picking Raven up to take her to her room. That assumption was then disproved as the said girl started giggling again, only this time they were accompanied by a “Whoosh!” and “I can fly!” Beast Boy smiled at her childish antics. Who knew Raven could be so carefree?

Raven’s sight had stopped wavering as much; the random swirls of color now sitting more still and making shapes. Looking at him with a big grin, she stated very bluntly; “Your skin is green.”

Beast Boy chuckled and shook his head as she continued. “I like green. It’s a happy color. Green makes me happy. Does green make you happy? Green makes me happy.”

Beast Boy exited the medical bay, then glanced at Raven. She was looking at him expectantly. He sighed. “Sure, Rae. Green makes me happy, why not?”

She smiled, once again linking her arms around the changeling’s neck. “Do you wanna know why green makes me happy?”

Beast Boy continued down the hall, heading for Raven’s room. “Why?”

Raven snuggled closer to his chest, closing her eyes with a smile on her face. “Because,” she started, “Beast Boy’s green. And Beast Boy makes me happy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't realize how short this chapter when I posted it originally on a different site. However, that may have been due to the large PSA in the author's note I put in the beginning of the chapter, which on that site I have to include in the chapter itself.

Raven slowly came back to consciousness. She kept her eyes closed - well, more like shut them tight - and buried her face further into the pillow. She didn’t want to wake up. She wanted to go back to sleep. Her head hurt, and the sound of her shifting in her bed assaulted her ears. No, she wouldn’t get up today. She’d try again tomorrow. 

“Oh, good, you’re up!” Or maybe not. Beast Boy entered the room, or at least Raven thought so. Maybe he had been here the entire time, watching her. She hadn’t heard a door open, just him walking to her bedside.

Raven moaned and moved her pillow from under her head to over her face, trying to block the world out. “You do know that watching someone sleep is considered creepy, right?”

“Same old Raven,” said Beast Boy’s voice. She also heard the sound of ice clink against a glass.

“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.” Raven’s pillow was lifted from her face, making her open her eyes. Instead of the nice darkness from behind her eyelids, her vision was replaced with light, and a green form a foot in front of her. Luckily her room was usually dark, or her eyes would have hurt like crazy. 

Raven scrutinized the glass of a bubbly clear liquid. “Uh-uh. I’m not taking any more strange-looking drinks.”

Beast Boy smirked and rolled his eyes before speaking gently. “It’s alka-seltzer. It’s supposed to help.” He held out the glass again, and this time Raven took it.

“Go on, drink it.” Raven took a small sip, sending him a sort-of glare. It wasn’t all that effective.

“You want to get some breakfast? I can make you some of my famous tofu eggs and bacon!” Beast Boy practically screamed. At least, it felt like screaming. He was no longer speaking gently, his voice fuelled with much more enthusiasm than she could handle right now.

Raven moaned, lying back down into her bed’s soft embrace. “Come on Rae, you gotta get up sometime.”

Raven shook her head, and gave a small defiant “No,” that sounded like it came from a child.

“Come on, Raven,” He said, starting to drag her out of bed. Raven leaned back, resisting the attempt. Alas, Beast Boy was winning, starting to pull her to her feet. Her sheets were kicked off the bed, so it made it that much easier for him to get her up. However, when her foot hit the floor, she was made aware of a new fact. 

“It’s coooold!” She pouted, very much acting like a spoiled little girl.

“Then wear your cloak,” Beast Boy said, for once using logical reasoning.

Raven wasn’t having any of it. “I don’t wanna wear my cloak. My legs still get cold.”

Beast Boy sighed, starting to realize how hard it would be to get Raven to do something she didn’t want to do, even if there was a possibility of her being hungover. With the way she was acting so weird, he supposed she would have been a really interesting drunk. 

“Come on, Rae. What’s it gonna take to get you to come eat breakfast with me?”

_ Famous Last Words. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter, I forgot how short they were! This one was written over the course of a really large writer's block period, so sorry about the shortness!

That morning in the Main Ops room, the remaining three titans were bestowed upon with a strange sight. They had been in the living-room area, sitting on the couch watching TV when the door swished open. They turned around to see Beast Boy walk in, carrying an oddly dressed Raven.

It looked like she was wearing a copy of Beast Boy’s uniform. In fact, she was. She was also smiling contently, her arms in a comfortable position around Beast Boy’s neck as he carried her to the kitchen. Beast Boy silently placed her on a stool at the breakfast bar, before walking to the other side and starting to make breakfast. As Boy pulled out a frying pan, Raven sat spinning on her stool, smiling wide.

“Um, did I miss something?” Cyborg said, a confused look on his face, getting up from his perch on the couch to walk over to the duo. 

“Hi, Cyborg!” Raven chirped, putting her arms around her legs, still sitting on the stool. Somehow managing not to loose her balance. 

Cyborg finally reached his destination, his confused look growing even more contemplative and curious. “Uh, Hi Raven... Are you okay?”

Her eyes lit up as she practically started bouncing in her chair.  _ How is she not falling off? _ Suddenly a gigantic jumble of words came pouring out of her mouth at lightning speed, in a very un-Raven-like manner.

“I’m great! I’ve never been better! Except this morning when my head hurt and I was cold but now my head doesn’t hurt as much and I’m not cold anymore and now I’m starting to get kinda hungry. Wow, did you ever notice how  _ bright _ it is in here? It’s like a bagillion times brighter than my room, which seemed like it was full of light this morning, or maybe it was just that my eyes were really sensitive. I think my ears were really sensitive too, that’s why Beast Boy’s voice sounded so loud even though he was whispering, but it sounded like an airplane was zooming by, making the horn honk on an eighteen wheeler. Hey, did you ever notice how big those things are? And why do they call them eighteen wheelers? They don’t even have eightteen wheels, they just have ten. The other thing - the big box thing - has the extra eight wheels attached to it, but it’s not considered part of the eighteen wheeler. Why do they have the double tire thing anyway? Who decided that they should have two wheels in one place? What do they do if the one on the inside pops? How would they get to it? Man, I’m thirsty. Do we have anything to drink? Beast Boy’s making me some tofu. Do you want some?”

Cyborg stood there for a second, stunned, trying to make sense of everything she had just said. After a bit of trying to calculate her almost incoherent rambling, he shook his head. She was looking at him expectantly.

“What? Oh, uh, no thanks….” He said, turning and walking away as if dazed.

“Okay, well bye!” Raven all but screamed, waving frantically at the half-robot’s retreating figure. She turned around to see Beast Boy at the stove, trying tremendously not to laugh.

Raven sat up in the chair, using it a leverage to climb on the breakfast bar. She continued to crawl across the counter top on her hands and knees, before coming to a stop near the stove. Raven then promptly sat down silently, sitting with her legs crossed, just like a giant kindergartener. She sat there quietly for a moment, looking back and forth between Beast Boy and the skillet that had all his attention.

After a few seconds Beast Boy looked over to Raven, who then started waving with a broad smile. “Hi, Beast Boy!” she stage whispered, causing him to grin in return.


	6. Chapter 6

Later, after breakfast, Raven seemed to have slightly calmed down. She had eaten Beast Boy's tofu eggs without complaint, and had even stated - quite happily and to everyone else's astonishment - that she had in fact enjoyed them. She now sat quietly on the ground in front of the window playing pattycake... with herself….. repeatedly.

Which actually proved to be a pretty difficult task. Her reflection would mirror her instead of mimicking her, thus making her confused about which direction she was clapping or which arm she was supposed to use next.

After about - oh, say - three minutes of this, the boys (minus Beast Boy, who was too busy watching; half with worry and half with amusement,) designated Starfire to try to find out what was going on.

“Friend Raven…..?” Starfire started, still slightly frightened by the sorceress’ odd behavior. She stood by the edge of the couch, nervous to approach any closer.

Raven quickly spun around to face her tameranian friend. “Starfire!” she practically screamed, suddenly aware of the girl’s presence. “Oh my gosh, you have to see this!”

Raven, still sitting down, was excitedly moving her arms in a “come here” motion at a vigorous pace. A few seconds later, upon Starfire’s appearance at her side, Raven pointed out the window. “What’s that?” she asked, her finger in the direction of the bay.

“The… ocean?” Starfire said timidly, confusion written all over her face.

“Yeah, that!” Raven exclaimed happily. “And what’s that thing next to it?”

“The…… beach?” Starfire asked again, getting more freaked out by the moment.

“Awesome!” Raven squealed, pressing against the window as if - should she push hard enough - the barrier would suddenly disappear and allow her passage.

Suddenly she turned around, her purple eyes determinedly seeking out the green changeling across the room.

“Beeeeeeeeee Beeeeeeeeeeee!” She said, holding out his nickname as long as possible in a high-pitched voice.

“Yeah?” Beast Boy replied, still not sure if the situation was funny or completely terrifying.

“I wanna go swimming!” Raven declared, her mouth turning up into another smile.

Robin was about to butt in about what a totally-not-amazing idea that was when Beast Boy spoke up. “Actually Rae, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea.”

Everyone except Raven and Beast Boy stood there in shock of the stunningly wise words that had come out of his mouth. Raven’s eyes started to water, her bottom lip puffing out in a pout, wobbling up and down.

Beast Boy was surprised. What was with that face, and where had she learned to do that?! He started to waiver when her eyes filled up even more, and broke when a tiny tear almost escaped her eyes to fall down her cheek.

“But…. if you want…. I guess we could go play on the beach. That couldn’t hurt, could it?”

Raven gasped, no longer looking sad, her eyes sparkling to match the giant smile that crossed her face as she jumped up and practically tackled Beast Boy in the biggest hug she could muster.

“Yay!” she exclaimed, bouncing up and down clapping her hands, while still somehow hugging Beast Boy. He blushed, and tried to make Raven let go of him.

“I think we have some beach stuff downstairs.” he half-lied, “Why don’t we go get that now?”

Raven quickly let go, only to grab his wrist and start pulling him to the door. “Okay!” she chirped, not bothering to question him. Beast Boy had just enough time to send one fleeting glance to his remaining teammates before the automatic doors closed behind him, cutting off any chance of pleading for help with his eyes. Like it or not, it seemed that Raven was going to be getting her way today. He only hoped it wouldn’t get out of control, and that there weren’t any serious consequences.

Raven had been walking around the tower in circles dragging Beast Boy by the wrist for ten minutes before a thought struck her.

“Beast Boy? Where are the stairs?”

* * *

After a good five more minutes with ample resistance and cajoling, Beast Boy was finally able to haul Raven back to the hallway where they has started fifteen minutes prior, and promptly pushed the button to call the elevator.

“It lit up!” Raven exclaimed in amazement, backing up for a second before pushing closer. Beast Boy watched silently as she commenced poking the aforementioned button on the wall tentatively, reminding him of one of those cat videos on the internet. Once successfully pushing the button without any apparent repercussions, Raven smiled then continued pushing the button repeatedly in rapid succession.

_ Tap…..Tap…..TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP!!! _

Fearing that she might actually end up breaking the button - and thus somehow getting him in trouble eventually - Beast Boy lightly placed his hand on top of hers to make her stop abusing the poor piece of equipment.

Raven looked at Beast Boy with a slight pout for a split second before the elevator dinged, the doors opening to reveal the tiny room inside. Raven quickly forgot all about the button in turn for the sparkly new environment. That is, until she spotted the wall of buttons next to the door. Raven quickly darted inside, her hand still connected to Beast Boy’s.

Beast Boy managed to be dragged inside mere seconds before the doors closed, the elevator awaiting further instructions.

Curious if these buttons were the same as outside, Raven pressed a random button. Upon seeing it’s light, she then proceeded to press all the numbered buttons.

Every. Single. One.

Beast boy, upon seeing this, groaned and held his face in his palm, closing his eyes for a few seconds in exasperation. Thanking whatever deity may or may not exist that she only pushed the buttons that lit up - and not, say, the  _ alarm _ , - Best Boy then placed himself between Raven and the wall of buttons, forcing her to move a bit closer to the other side of the elevator.

They then proceeded to go to every floor in Titan’s Tower.

Every. Single. One.

Four floors in Beast Boy had to resist the urge to hit his head repeatedly on the elevator wall.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, I am currently caught up on this story in regards to chapters I have already posted on other sites! Yay! Now to do the twenty-odd other stories I have posted at the moment.... Ah, well. I'll get there eventually! Thank so much for reading this far, the updates will be sporadic from now on, every few months being VERY frequent.

The basement was not fun. Some people turned their basements into cool man-caves, party rooms, or dens. But no,  _ they _ had to make the creepiest freaking storage unit in all of Jump City. No wonder Robin had gone crazy down here. This place was gonna give Beast Boy the heeby-jeebies for weeks. The dim horror-movie lights were bad enough, but the echoing emptiness just screamed ‘crazy-psycho-killer-hiding-in-the-shadows’. Yet, ever oblivious, Raven was running around with that child-like determination in her eyes, searching high and low for the beach supplies that Beast Boy was pretty sure they owned but wasn’t entirely sure where it was. Using the time given to him by Raven's distraction, Beast Boy pulled out his T-communicator to call the rest of the team to brainstorm.

"This is getting really exhausting, guys. We need to find out what's going on and get Rae back to normal!" Beast Boy lamented.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow - at least, Beast boy thought he did - on the tiny screen. "It's not exactly that easy, B. I still have no idea what that stuff was, let alone what exactly it did to her. All we know is that now she's acting wonky."

Starfire popped up on screen from behind Cyborg. "Friend Raven seems to be acting rather child-like! Perhaps she was magically turned into a child?"

"But if it was magic, wouldn't her body change into a kid too?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire wilted momentarily. "Oh."

Robin joined in from Starfire's right. (Her left? Beast Boy always got confused about that. He was to Starfire's left, but to Beast Boy he looked on the right. What were you supposed to call that? He never knew, and always ended up rambling to himself about it. Like this.) "Do you think this is one of her emotions again? The drug didn't necessarily have to cause it, but maybe it just triggered something? We really don't know the different effects things have on demon physiology until we encounter them."

The other three sat there in silence, contemplating the Boy Wonder's statement. "I mean, your guess is as good as any," Cyborg said, "But you're right about the part where we don't know what's going on. We've only got two pieces, and this is a jumbo-sized puzzle."

Beast Boy sighed as he heard his name being called faintly from somewhere in the basement. "I've got to go. I'll see if I can get anything out of Raven."

At the chorus of farewells, BB closed his T-communicator and headed towards the direction of Raven's shout. Well, shouts, because it seemed she had decided to call his name over and over again to gain his attention, seeing as he was taking too long in her mind.

"Beeee Beeeee! Beast Boy! Come on, hurry up! Come look at this! Beaaaasssssssttttiiiieeee Boooooo!"

Really, the basement's carbon dioxide levels were going to get dangerously high pretty soon with all of Raven's yelling and Beast Boy's sighing.

Finally having maneuvered his way through all the boxes and -what in the world  _ was _ that thing?- Beast Boy decided that she had gone much too far for the short amount of time he had been talking to their teammates. "I'm right here, Rae. You can stop screaming. What's going on?"

Raven turned around, smiling widely as she ran up, grabbing his wrist once more, and led him back to an open Christmas tree box. "Look what I found!" she shouted as she leaned over to pull something out with slight difficulty.

At first Beast Boy was confused, but decided to let it go when considering what little  _ had _ made sense in the last two days, only to once again gain understanding when Raven pulled out a large beach umbrella, since few boxes had the appropriate dimensions for something that tall and slender. He smiled. "Great job, Rae. Find anything else?"

Her smile dimmed, bringing back a slight pout and that strange determination from earlier. "No."

"That's okay," he said, "We'll keep looking. There's bound to be something else around here, right? I'll help."

Raven's enthusiasm returned, and she began to search through other nearby boxes. Beast Boy did so as well, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"So, Rae," he began casually -or at least he hoped, "Do you remember that time where you were sorta possessed by Rage?"

Raven stopped rifling through her box momentarily, her face scrunching up as she stuck out her tongue before returning to her task. He took that as a yes.

"Do you think that... you know, maybe... it's happening again with Happy?" He hedged, making an effort to look like he was fully focused on his box, keeping his eyes forward while straining to see a reaction in his peripherals.

"Of course not." Raven scoffed. Beast Boy let out a sigh. Man he really needed to stop doing that. Moving on to another box, Raven continued. "How could I be possessed by a flying cat? That's ridiculous, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy sighed and hit his head on a box. What was wrong with his life? Farther away, a small shout rang out. "Aha!"


End file.
